


Forbidden fruit

by kurukujo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Other, Religion, What the fuck did I just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurukujo/pseuds/kurukujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered how the forbidden fruit would have tasted like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden fruit

Religion has always have been her deepest passion. She never worshipped anything more than religion; she never worshipped anything more than God. Always spending her days in the nunnery, praising God and its creation, Earth, and the human race along. Adam and Eve; the forbidden fruit. The Genesis always fascinated her, and nothing else would fascinate her as much.  
The bitter and sour taste of the word of God made her want more. The forbidden fruit, perhaps? Maybe it tasted like this? Human meat... she craved more. Everyday, her hunger couldn't be calmed down by a simple meal of soup and bread. Her work consisted in accepting sinners in the chapel: thus, her daily breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Sinners tasted so very good.

She couldn't help it.

It was a mess after she'd ended her meals: she had to clean herself. She had to be quiet, to be as subtle as possible in hiding her identity, her words, her hungry mouth. Luckily, it was easy. She usually justified herself saying she had to visit her relatives not too far from Marseille when she had catched a prey.  
She always thanked God for her gracious meals, forbidden fruits fallen from the tree of Knowledge-- Eve didn't know what she was doing when tasting the apple. The nun knew; she knew. She aknowledged, and tried to taste as much apples as she coud. Tasty, hydratating, fullfilling; cannibalism. Or not? So many metaphors, she wasn't even sure if she was eating "people" anymore. Religion drove her crazy: or maybe did it drive her to the good way? It was an obsession.

She craved more meat. She was hungry. Barely the woman could keep herself from devouring her victim like an animal: keep calm and eat like a lady would, slowly getting to the heart, taste the soul: get to the brain, and taste the rationalness.

Nonbelievers were the most good sinners. So bitter, so acid, so sour, just how she liked them. Usually, foreigners were even more good to taste. Different apples from different apple trees, in different shapes, forms, each one from a different country. Who knew? Only she did. Only she got to aknowledge the true taste of the forbidden fruit; forbidden knowledge. Eve did not even reach the point she reached at the time. Eve was a fool. The nun, was not.

Religion obsessed her. Religion made her want to try new fruits. New forbidden acts.

Sometimes, time to time, the woman thanked her mother for the gracious gift she made her when she died. Her own corpse, no, her apple, was the most delicious she's ever eaten. So full with trust... Such a strong believer in God.

Everytime, after eating her dose of apples, Sandra always read her favourite book.

The Genesis.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely have no clue. Just a drabble about my cannibal, nun, religious (but paradoxal) OC Sandra.  
> I... what the fuck did I write,


End file.
